elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cunius Pelelius
Cunius Pelelius is an Imperial Agent who resides in Caldera. He is a lawman of House Hlaalu. Interactions *Donation from Cunius Pelelius *Evidence of Corruption Dialogue "I am Cunius Pelelius, a principal and charter-holder of the '''Caldera Mining Company'. I cannot imagine why someone like you should think you have business with me, but I will listen, if you can be brief and polite."'' :Caldera Mining Company "The '''Caldera' Mine Company is chartered by the Emperor to extract ebony ore from rich underground deposits here."'' ::Caldera "Caldera is an '''Imperial' charter town, part of the Caldera Mining Company charter, which grants the company rights to mine ebony from the right deposits here. The Caldera ebony mines themselves lie to the southwest. The town has a real Western flavor -- makes outlanders feel right at home. Caldera is rich, and bound to get richer, since the profits from the ebony exports continue to grow as the mine operations grow."'' :::Caldera ebony mines "The Caldera ebony mines are southwest of the village of Caldera. There's an office, a bunkhouse, and guard tower over near the mine entrance. If you're thinking of taking a look while you're here, head straight west from town, then swing around south into the bowl of the mine through a gap in the mountains. Otherwise, you can try climbing straight over the ridge -- but it is too steep a climb for most." :Cunius Pelelius "Yes. I am Cunius Pelelius." :Dark Brotherhood "The Dark Brotherhood do not advertise their services or their creed, but they are an outlawed secret society with an evil reputation, and are often associated with Daedra worship." : "Welcome back, Nerevarine. And thank you for all you have done. Your name and deeds are on everyone's lips. Tell me... did you find much treasure on Red Mountain?" ;Donation from Cunius Pelelius "I am Cunius Pelelius, a principal and charter-holder of the '''Caldera Mining Company'. I cannot imagine why someone like you should think you have business with me, but I will listen, if you can be brief and polite."'' :donate 500 drakes "Yes. I recall speaking with someone about a donation to the Widows and Orphans Fund. I am very busy at the moment, but I would be happy to discuss this matter at a later date. Now, if you'll excuse me?" ::Demand the money he promised. "You impertinent hound! Do you doubt my honor? Defend yourself, knave!" ::Press him for a commitment. "Your views are unwelcome, ser. I have said I will be happy to discuss this matter at a later date. We will not discuss this further." ::Thank him for his attention. "Thank me? What for? Are you still here?" If approached again: "I said I was busy. Perhaps you are hard of hearing?" :donate 500 drakes "I am busy. Excuse me." :Press him for a commitment. ::Thank him for his attention. ::"I said... I am busy. Excuse me." After obtaining the Secret Caldera Ledger: "I said I was busy. Perhaps you are hard of hearing?" :donate 500 drakes "I am busy. Excuse me." :Threaten to reveal his skimming from the ebony mines "You are a fool to listen to idle rumor, and a greater fool to confront me with it. Leave me, ser." :Show him the Secret Caldera Ledger. "This is most awkward. Since you confront me with this, I presume you intend blackmail? If you hope for cash, I must disappoint you -- I have no ready cash at present. You must content yourself with these pieces of raw ebony. I'm sure you can get your 500 drakes from them... and more. Now, leave me." If instead, evidence is gathered of his ebony theft: "I said I was busy. Perhaps you are hard of hearing?" :donate 500 drakes "I am busy. Excuse me." :Threaten to reveal his skimming from the ebony mines :Threaten with slave's testimony about stolen ebony. :"This is most awkward. Since you confront me with this, I presume you intend blackmail? If you hope for cash, I must disappoint you -- I have no ready cash at present. You must content yourself with these pieces of raw ebony. I'm sure you can get your 500 drakes from them... and more. Now, leave me." At the end of the quest: "We have nothing to discuss. Excuse me." ;Evidence of Corruption "I am Cunius Pelelius, a principal and charter-holder of the '''Caldera Mining Company'. I cannot imagine why someone like you should think you have business with me, but I will listen, if you can be brief and polite."'' :evidence of corruption "What are you suggesting?" :: "All right, all right. I'll tell you this because I trust you. Take this key. There's a record book in Odral's Helvi chest on the second floor. Stendarr have mercy on me if anyone finds out about this." :::evidence of corruption "I gave you the key. I'm risking my job here, if not my life. What more do you want?" Appearances * de:Cunius Pelelius es:Cunius Pelelius pl:Cunius Pelelius ru:Куниус Пелелиус Category:Morrowind: House Hlaalu Members Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Caldera Characters